Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{5z}{z - 8} - \dfrac{13z - 4}{z - 8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $t = \dfrac{5z - (13z - 4)}{z - 8}$ Distribute the negative sign: $t = \dfrac{5z - 13z + 4}{z - 8}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-8z + 4}{z - 8}$